valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of the Flaming Sword of Fire
.png |story = |Fire God Surtr|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Surtr|Floor Reward |Ruby Crest|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Laevatein|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Blazing Necklace|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Blazing Ornament|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Flaming Laevatein|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Scorching Surtr|Amalgamation |Blue Surtr|Amalgamation |Vesti|Archwitch |Tupsimati|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 30% / 100% UP |Ababinili|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 30% / 100% UP |Muspell|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} The of the Flaming Sword of Fire is now available! ■Details regarding the event The of the Flaming Sword of Fire is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring Pass from defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! When the Gauge is emptied, you will enter Chance period. During Chance, attacks inflicted break the damage limit, allowing you to deal large amount of damages! You can obtain floor rewards and unlock upper levels as you proceed to the next floor. The higher floor you enter, the more powerful bosses will appear and the better chance of obtaining extravagant rewards. ■ About Amalgamation of obtained cards You can obtain SR SURTR and other floor rewards from defeating a Rune Boss. Combine SR SURTR with a material card to become GUR SURTR! In addition, LAEVATEIN material card can be obtained if you are ranked within 1000th. If GUR SURTR is amalgamated with the LAEVATEIN material card, it will become LR GOD SURTR! Moreover, ORNAMENT material card can be obtained if you are ranked within 3000th. If GUR SURTR is amalgamated with the ORNAMENT material card, it will become a special card that has a second skill, GUR SURTR. ※Skill effect will change after Amalgamation ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. You can obtain the material cards from Rewards and Boss Rewards ※To know more about obtaining event card, please refer to the Details Page. In addition, SR material cards can be obtained from summons. GUR TUPSIMATI, GUR ABABINILI and GSR MUSPELL are powerful special cards with a second skill than can be obtained from performing an amalgamation. ※UR TUPSIMATI, UR ABABINILI and SR MUSPELL can be obtained from summons. In addition, the Archwitch VESTI will randomly appear in the Celestial Realm map during the of the Flaming Sword of Fire event! * This card possess a "Turn Skip" skill that can be useful for the of the Flaming Sword of Fire event! * You can obtain this card as a reward after defeating this card with a MAX likability or as reward from defeating other Archwitches! ※No points will be earned for defeating VESTI. Don't miss the chance to obtain VESTI and use this card advantageously for the event! Event Period: 12:00 on September 1st ～ 11:59 on September 15th (JST). Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.